Hot competition
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: The original story this was supposed to be part of ain't going anywhere. Some Byakuya x Ukitake angst/ lemon-ish/ lemon (?).


Summary: this was originally after bleach chapter 518 or so, but chapter 520 put a dent in my plans. If you've read it, you know what they're competing for, in some twisted way. Personally, I liked the way it ended up in the actual manga, but these are my runner ups for the position, I suppose. Anyways, you don't need to know what I'm talking about to read this, so enjoy ^^

Ukitake x Byakuya

I slowly crawled onto his lap, my hands on his bare chest. I traced my nails down his body and he shifted slightly, bowing his head so his raven hair would hide his facial expression.

He slowly set the wine glass down and brought a hand to my lower back. He toyed with the bottom of my shirt before he pulled it off my body. He looked me over, his hair still covering his eyes. His hands rested on my hips and he moved his mouth to my ear.

"Fuck me."

A simple order, and it sent shivers down my spine. I began grinding my hips into his, and he moved his hands so I could act freely. He undid his belt and unzipped his jeans. I pulled then lower on him as he hooked his fingers around the top of my own pants. He smoothly had them undone and down to my knees. I slipped them off completely and he brought his hand up and gripped at my white hair, causing a moan to break through my lips.

"Bya-"

My words were caught in my throat as he ripped off the rest of the clothes I had and found my erection. He began stroking it, making me moan again.

"I'm winning this one."

"Bastard."

I grabbed his hands harshly and pinned them above his head. He looked genuinely surprised by my strength and I only gave a chuckle at his expression.

"Experience, Byakuya, is the best teacher. Doesn't matter how much natural talent you have. I never lose when I want to play."

"And you called me the bastard?"

"I'll call you whatever I want, understood?"

"Why should I listen to that?"

I brought my mouth closer then nipped at his upper neck. I traced my tongue around the fresh red spot until I heard him bite back a low groan.

"Hmm, so easy to find."

I began sucking on his skin, feeling him try to tear his hands away from mine. He tilted his head back as he realized I wouldn't let him go. I began kissing the new skin he showed, giving a small hum as I had him under my grasp. He was losing, and the expression in his eyes showed all the irritation in the world for it.

"Come, Byakuya, don't be like that. And you were so eager to show me you grew up. A shame, truly."

I murmured each word in his ear, waiting for him to snap. And he did after having his emotions built up and tortured.

"Don't talk if you're so out of practice."

"Hmm, who's to say I'm out of practice?"

"It's obvious in your actions."

"Oh? Your sounds told me otherwise. And to think I was going to take small steps with you. Well, if that's how you feel then..."

I got off him and picked up my pants. I slipped them on as Byakuya rubbed his red wrist, marks of my nails over them.

"You're giving up if you leave."

"Think of it as an intermission, Byakuya. And a chance for you to develop some sort of skill set. I'm not forfeiting anything. But it's clear I won this round."

"And why do you say that?"

Byakuya pulled up his pants and I watched his fingers shake as he tried to do the button.

"I'm not shaking and I can walk."

Byakuya said nothing but eventually gave up on trying to dress himself and gripped at the sides of the chair. I slipped on my shirt and watched him from the corner of my eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with being a virgin."

"I'm not a virgin!"

"Oh, temper, temper. You go right back to your childhood attitude when you lose, don't you?"

"I didn't lose."

"And I could never make you moan, I believe we already heard your little list before."

I slipped on my shoes and finished getting dressed. Byakuya was still on the chair with his pants undone. I picked up his shirt and threw it at him, not willing to leave him alone in that position. I turned and walked a few paces away to look into a mirror. I began fixing my hair as I heard a faint noise of a footstep. I expected something like that and I quickly sidestepped with flash step. I heard the sound of something shatter before I even saw it. The mirror was cracked and pieces fell from it. About half way down it was coated in blood. Byakuya wasn't there.

"Byakuya, you're injured."

I tied my hair back in the style I had it about a century ago before turning around. Having him beg for help would only add to my points. But I wasn't going to let him stay hurt. He had his back to me and was putting on his shirt. The way the dress shirt clung to his body was obviously because of a liquid. His upper neck had a bit of blood on it and I watched it drip over the back of his pants.

"Byakuya, let me help."

Byakuya didn't turn as he finished buttoning his shirt. He began walking away and I chased after him.

"Byakuya, don't be stupid. You'll bleed to death."

I reached him quickly enough and lightly put both hands on his shoulders. He shook me away and continued to walk.

"It's against the rules of the game to help the other player."

"It's just a game. Don't you dare think I'm letting you die for some overrated rules."

"I don't need your help."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his persistent attitude. I followed him and ripped his shirt off. He stopped moving as I slowly pulled out pieces of glass from his back. I could tell it hurt him as he did his best to be still. To anyone else I would soothe them some more, but I knew it would just be another blow to his pride, the thing keeping him from seeking my help.

After a few minutes I pulled off my shirt and wiped his back clean with it. I placed my hand on it once I could see all the wounds and used kidou. Once he was healed I picked up my jacket and zipped it up, my shirt now covered in blood.

"You're healed now."

Byakuya glanced back at me with his usual strong stare, stopping just short of glaring at me.

"I suppose I owe you one."

"Buy me a drink later and we're even. Trust me, once you have a few drinks from this world, you'll never want to go back to sake."

Byakuya put his shirt and jacket back on, picking up his wine glass as he left. I smiled to myself as I saw him sip from it. He was already liking something the human world had that he never had before.

I left the room before he could, not willing to lose any points now. I briefly wondered who was keeping track of them. I'll admit it was awhile before I got close to someone like that before, but I still hated the circumstances. But there was too much to bid on for me to play nice this time around.


End file.
